


Xenophilia

by Foxxoul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, i dont know how to tag this, this is short and not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Dave and Karkat do it for the first time
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Xenophilia

_ Their first time. Earth C when they get together. _

  
  
  


“Wanna make out?” Dave’s question stunned Karkat into silence. He had been in the middle of a rant about how dumb the game he was watching Dave play was. Now he sat with his mouth open and finger raised. He shut it and blinked at Dave.

“What?”

“I asked if you wanna make out?” Dave repeated, ending with a quiet laugh as his face turned pink. “If that’s too gay for you—”

“Is this some kind of black flirting? Does me shitting all over things you love turn you on?” Karkat growled.

“Wh—No!” Dave sputtered, dropping the controller and finally turning to face Karkat. “I just like you a lot and really want to kiss you, but if you would rather watch me play shitty video games—”

“You don’t have to ask every time you want to kiss me.” Karkat interrupted, arms crossed over his chest and head turned to the side as his cheeks flushed. 

“So do you?” Dave asked. Karkat grumbled something incomprehensible. “What?”

“I said  _ yes, holy fuck D—” _ Dave leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly, hand coming up to hold Karkat’s cheek. Karkat’s eyes slipped shut as he opened his mouth into the kiss. Dave kept their lips connected as he crawled forward and pulled Karkat onto his lap. Karkat moaned into his mouth as his hips grinded down instinctively, rubbing himself against Dave’s thighs. Dave gasped and pushed his tongue into Karkat’s mouth before the other man could ask why, and his hips jerked up to bump against Karkat’s. Karkat felt his nook start to drip and pulled his face away. 

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked breathlessly.

“I’m gonna stain your pants.” 

“I don’t care.” Dave said and tried to pull him back.

“You’ll care when you have a permanent stain on the front of your favorite pair of sweatpants.” Karkat retorted. 

“It really gets that bad?” Dave asked with a quirk of his brow. Karkat snorted. 

“Are humans really that different?”

“Y-yes? It usually washes out pretty easy? If not it’s on the immediate fabric, not someone else’s. Besides, that’s… Human’s aren’t hermaphroditic.” Dave stammered. “We also don’t… leak, as much.”

“Don’t call it leaking, you asshole.” Karkat said and shoved his shoulder. “Sorry you hate alien anatomy.”

“I don’t hate it, I’ve just never… Seen it? Experienced it? You know what I mean.” 

“Do you want to?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” Dave responded as soon as the question left his mouth. Karkat stared at him. “Really. If you want to, I mean. I-I would, um… Yeah, that’d be. Cool.” Karakt rolled his eyes.

“Okay. We’ll, um… Since we aren’t using a bucket, we need towels. Unless you want to stain your… Bed? That’s where humans do it, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll get towels. You, um… Make yourself comfortable?”

“Yeah, okay.” Karkat said. They stared at each other for a moment, then Karkat grabbed Dave’s head and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I love you.”

Dave’s face turned red. “I love you, too.” He pecked Karkat’s lips again. 

Karkat watched as Dave laid towels down on top of the mattress, until every inch was covered by at least two.

“Is that enough?” Dave asked.

“I don’t know. It’s usually caught in a bucket.” Dave stared at the mattress, then shrugged,

“Well, it’s not like we can’t buy a new one.”

“We?”

“Well, if my bed gets fucked up because of you, we should split it. Besides, um, if you wanted to share a bed sometimes…”

“One thing at a time, Dave.” Karkat said. “Should we… get undressed now?” Dave rubbed his arm.

“I have a lot of scars.”

“I know.”

“We can talk about all of them after but now I just wanna…”

“Okay.” Karkat kissed his neck. He slid his hands under the hem of Dave’s shirt and slowly removed it. He kissed the scars on Dave’s chest while he pulled his sweatpants off. He stripped himself next, stopping when they were both in their underwear. 

“Wow, you are… Dripping.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Karkat growled. “This is your fault, you know.”

“I know.” Dave grabbed his ass and pulled him flush to his body. He kissed his forehead. “You’re so sexy.”

“Gog, shut up.” Karkat rumbled and weakly pushed Dave away. Dave took the distraction as a chance to grab the waistband of Karkat’s briefs and pull them down. 

“Wow,” He breathed, and slid to his knees. He kissed Karkat’s thigh, then the top of his nook. Karkat dug his nails into Dave’s head and stifled a whimper.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissin’ you.” Dave hummed as he pressed a kiss to Karkat’s wet slit. “What does it look like?” Karkat looked away as his blush spread from his cheeks to his neck. Karkat bit his lip as Dave licked him and he felt his bulge start to slip out. “Oh, hey little guy.”

“If you don’t stop being weird I’ll fucking kick you.” Karkat growled, but there was no heat behind his words. Dave just hummed and took the tip into his mouth. It slid further in, and Dave opened his mouth to acclimate the growing girth. He twirled his tongue around the length, keeping his eyes on Karkat’s face the whole time. He pulled off suddenly and stood back up. 

“You’re starting to drip on the carpet. Come on.” He motioned for Karkat to get on the bed. He did, laying on his back with his legs together and hands resting on his stomach. Dave nudged his legs apart and kneeled between his thighs. He took Karkat’s hands and led them to rest on his neck while he leaned in to kiss him. Karkat shut his eyes and kissed back gently, moaning as Dave rubbed his knee against his wet bulge and slit. “You ready?” He asked, and Karkat looked down. 

“When did you take those off?”

“While you were getting on the bed.” Dave answered between neck kisses. “Why? Is my alien dick too weird for you? We don’t have to—”

“No, it’s—No. I—Yeah, I’m… Go ahead.” Dave snorted at Karkat’s stammering, but nodded and reached down to position himself. He pushed in slowly, stopping every now and then to let Karkat adjust. 

“You’re— so fucking tight.” Dave said through gritted teeth. “Shit, Karkat.” He pushed until he was fully sheathed, then stopped to connect their lips once again. 

“Is that good?” Karkat asked against his mouth. Dave nodded.

“So good.” He nipped Karkat’s lips. “Can I…?” Karkat nodded, and pulled Dave closer so he could nuzzle into his neck. Dave supported his head with one hand while the other held himself up, and pulled out slowly. Karkat moaned, his bulge chasing after Dave’s cock and wrapping around it. Dave let it writhe around his length for a few seconds before he pushed back in. He continued at an agonizingly slow pace, torn between pounding into his boyfriend and letting his bulge rub them together. He started to speed up when Karkat started sucking on his shoulder, only to get nails dug into his back.

“Whoa, Kar, you good?”

“Don’t fucking stop or I’ll kill you.” Karkat growled, and Dave let out a nervous laugh.

“Sure thang.” He said, his accent thickening through his pleasure, and thrust into Karkat roughly. The nails dug deeper and he kept a harsh pace as he felt himself drawing closer to climax. Karkat was growling—no, purring?—next to his head and it only encouraged Dave further. He felt his nook walls fluttering around his cock and pushed deeper. The head of his dick pushed against something soft and Karkat clenched around him tightly with a wail. His bulge thrashed against Dave’s abdomen and the man froze.

“Shit, are you—”

“Again.” Karkat whimpered. “Do that again.” Dave did, drawing out the same reaction. A couple more times and Karkat’s legs were wrapped around his back, holding him still as they both came, Dave spilling inside Karkat’s warm nook and Karkat, all over Dave and the bed. Dave was stuck for a few minutes until Karkat’s legs finally released, falling onto the mattress as he let out a sharp sigh. 

“Fuck, Dave.”

“Yeah.” Dave breathed as he collapsed next to Karkat. “We should do that again.” Karkat hummed. 

“We’d better.” He purred, and rolled onto his side. Dave grimaced at the squelching sound his mattress made. 

“Maybe in the shower next time…” Karkat snorted.

“Yeah, whatever.” He wrapped his arms around Dave’s torso and cuddled close. “Tell me about your scars while I fall asleep.”

“Romantic.”

“SHut the fuck up.” Karkat said, so Dave told him.


End file.
